Three little words Eight letters
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Uke!Sasuke NARUSASU! SIDE: NejiGaa. Sasuke is having a hard time saying those three little words to his Kitsune and he's feeling a little inadequet. Maybe a little push from a certain redhead can turn Sasuke around. Naruto and Gaara are sibs. RATED M


**REQUESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**its meant to be sweet... well... to put it simply i tried my best to step out of that zone and make it sweet. I'm serious, I tried really really hard to make this a sweet fic... don't knock it until you get the end.**

**This is a request by SkyeRID3R who, in return, is making me a SessInuSess fic. She's a good writer although she says that she does shounen ai... i'm not really sure the defination for such a word... i think its the softest of soft yaoi... right? **

**She approves me using her for an advirtisment and, since I don't have other NaruSasu fics, I can't advirtise those.**

**Whatever she made this really cute one-shot (and two others. one of them was this cute Inuyasha one! Shippo!!). The one i'm talking about is a Yu-Gi-Oh 5 D's fic. she's a good author..... I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!!!! Brief... BRIEF angst. Not even long. Just tiny patch of it! **

**on with story**

---

Every time they were together Naruto would say those words. Words that Sasuke just couldn't say back. No matter how many times Naruto hugged him, looked at him, or loved him. He couldn't return words that he just didn't understand. _I love you. _Three simple words. Eight letters. Four syllables. But it didn't matter. Sasuke just couldn't understand them. Well he knew what they meant, he just couldn't repeat them.

"Mh... I love you..." Naruto muttered in his dreams. Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend. Naruto was, to put it simply, a God. He had bright blond hair that put the actual sun to shame. His bright blue eyes were the color of the sky on a cloud free day. He had sun kissed skin and three lines on each cheek. Speaking of sun kissed skin...

Sasuke stared at Naruto's tall muscled body. The boy had enough muscles as not to look disgusting but be recognized as very strong. And he was, mentally and physically. No matter what happened to him, he would always smile. _I don't deserve you... _Sasuke smiled sadly at the all too true thought. Sighing softly the male stood up and slipped on his sneakers that were always besides Naruto's bed.

Slowly the Uchiha made his way to the bathroom that was connected to Naruto's room. Quietly he shut the door and turned on the light. Taking off his shirt, the male silently observed his body and himself in general.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't really short but if Naruto stood near him, he looked too short. He only reached up to Naruto's chin. His skin was extremely pale as if he never seen the sun. To say that Sasuke was whimpy looking would get you a slap/punch in the face. He was short tempered with softly defined muscles along his pale arms and stomach and legs.

When he was younger his hair had been flipped up in the back, but that was a while ago. The seventeen year old had cut it off and now the raven colored tresses were straight and he had bangs on the side of his face. His eyes were narrowed slightly and looked exotic with their dark color and mature look. He had small pink lips that Naruto always told him were great for pouting.

"He's such fool..." the Uchiha smiled sadly as he flicked off the light and pulled his shirt back on. Quickly he managed to open the bathroom window and slip out. Contrary to everyone's belief, Naruto was a light sleeper. Even more so when Sasuke wasn't in the bed with him.

Oh don't perceive that the wrong way. Sasuke and Naruto have never had sex before. Sasuke was still a virgin while Naruto's been around the park a few times. You have no idea how _angry _Sasuke gets when he hears about one of Naruto's past lovers or anything that diverted the blond's attention.

"Going somewhere Uchiha?" the emotionless voice startled Sasuke as he whirled around to see Gaara. _Ah... speak of the devil... _the raven haired boy thought dryly. Standing two inches from him was Gaara Uzumaki, Naruto's little brother. He was only wearing a large pajama shirt. Sasuke had never really liked Gaara, mostly because of the first day that they had met. Actually it was that day that Sasuke met and fell in lo- strong like with Naruto.

~Three years ago~

Sasuke was walking down the halls of his empty high school. He was a freshman this year and was trying to get everything done before it even started. He had just finished his algebra homework while torturing some girl, Sakura. She was only pretending to be dumb so that she could get close to him.

_Stupid ditz... _Sasuke thought as his hand went tighter around the sharpened pencil in his hand. She had been pushing her lack of breast on to his arm and fluttering her eyes way too much for comfort. He had told his entire fan club that he was gay, just so that they would leave him alone. Well he was wrong because they seemed to double, boys joining this club.

"Sakura again?" a voice said from his right. The raven haired boy turned his head to see that Neji had fallen into step with had been best friends for years, ever since they were two to be exact. So it was no shock that they were attending the same private high school.

It was only too easy to tell what the other was thinking about. Sasuke nodded angrily and opened his mouth to say further elaborate when a different voice beat him to the shout.

"What the fuck!?" the voice shouted. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. The school was practically empty right now. So... for someone else's voice to say something... was... odd.

"Did you hear that?" the long haired brunette asked. The short haired raven nodded his head and, as a silent agreement, the two rushed forward. They burst through the gym doors just in time to see a blond punch a very small redhead to the brown ground. _Oh... my God... he's gorgeous! _both males thought at the same time, each thinking of the opposite male.

The blond, who Sasuke swore he had seen somewhere, looked down angrily at the redhead. For some reason, the look didn't suit the obviously older male. It looked as if he were meant to be smiling and laughing, bringing out those scratch marks on each cheek. The glare was enough to melt metal at this point and the redhead just looked up at him with non caring eyes. He didn't even move to touch his red cheek.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" Neji shouted suddenly as the redhead was kicked back down by the blonde's foot kicking his hand. The blond looked up to see the two dark haired boys rushing the few feet over to them. His face went red in a blush as he opened his mouth to explain.

"You see he-" he never finished his statement as Neji's fist went right against the blond's cheek, making him fall next to the staring redhead. The sea foam eyes watched as the blond fell with emotionless eyes. Although Sasuke was sure that he had seen a smirk and widened eyes come to the face of the young boy. _What the fuck Neji!? How could you hit HIM!? _Sasuke was mentally cursing Neji with every fiber in his body as he watched the blond slowly sit up.

"Why is everyone punching me today!?" the male whine, his eyes wide with large tears. They were fake and everyone present knew it... not that it stopped Sasuke from thinking the sexy guy was _hot_! His muscles were showing through the sleeveless orange shirt. He must have worked out every _day _to get that... yummy physique.

"How could you be hitting this cute little redhead!?" the brunette shouted. His mouth fell open as the words that came out his mouth fully sunk into his brain. Meanwhile the blond poked the redhead in the cheek.

"Ha ha. You hear that Gaa-Gaa? He thinks you are a cute little redhead." the blond laughed loudly, making Sasuke's earlier prediction seem too correct. The blond that only seemed older than him by a year looked great with that smile on his face.

However, it didn't last long as the redhead now known as Gaa-Gaa, launched his body at Naruto and cocked back his fist. Sasuke watched in horror as the boy punched Naruto in the face, making the other's head turn to the side. Only he didn't stop. With his China glass face he began to beat Naruto with his fist. After the third hit, Sasuke just couldn't take anymore of it.

"Get off him!" Sasuke shouted, dropping his book bag and rushing forward. Now it was Neji's turn to watch in horror as his best friend grabbed the redhead by the hair and dragging him to his feet so that his right hand (the one without a pencil) could punch the redhead in the face.

"...." Naruto could not get a warning out of his mouth as Gaara twirled around, getting out of Sasuke's grasp. The small boy came back to Sasuke with a uppercut to his jaw, causing him to stumble back some. _He hits hard... _Sasuke thought, glaring at the boy. He was in no mood to be hit by this little runt that didn't even flinch as Sasuke came in with a barrage of attacks.

"Why can't I hit you!?" the male screamed as another attack some how _missed _the boy. In his rage the male struck out forward with his left hand, forgetting he had a pencil in his hand.

"Sasuke no!" Neji shouted, rushing forward. The blond jumped off the floor too. The two tall males were too late. All movement stopped as the pencil not only punctured Gaa-Gaa's shoulder, it was _stuck_! The redhead's mouth fell open and he let out a pain filled, blood curdling, scream. The redhead jerked away from Sasuke, yanking the pencil out his wound then applying pressure to the bleeding limb.

"... you.... little... BITCH!" the cold voice scared Sasuke to the bone as his mind refused to let him dodge the swift on coming kick to the jaw. He closed his eyes and was surprised to see that the blond had caught the pale foot.

"Get off him!" Neji shouted, hitting the blond. Before Sasuke knew it, there was a full blown war happening.

Him and the pale boy were going head to head, the redhead didn't even seem to care about the fact that he was bleeding, his eyes wide and insane. All he seemed to want was Sasuke's blood in return for his own spilled blood. He wasn't going to get it if Sasuke had anything to say about it.

Neji and the blond were fighting just as viciously, Neji gaining the upper hand. He wanted to turn around and get him best friend off the hot guy. But he couldn't. Not with Gaa-Gaa (the cute name _so _didn't match the boy) out for his tomb stone. Also it was just strange to want to hurt Neji for hurting the blond. He hardly even knew him and yet he wanted to attack Neji! His best friend!

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed as the redhead suddenly tripped him to the ground and stood above him. The sea foam eyes looked down at him with that same crazy look that Neji had that time when Hinata told him that he was dating Kiba. The look in his eye only _hinted _at how much pain that he was going to be in.

"Gaara NO!" the blond suddenly gained enough strength to punch Neji a hard time in the mouth. Just as Gaa-Gaa (now Gaara) brought his foot down and kicked him painfully in the ribs, blond tackled the smaller male. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as blond gripped up Gaara's black shirt collar and brought him upwards and his own forehead down.

".... Naruto..." Gaara whispered as blood went down both their heads and the two fainted. _Well... that seemed.... like a lover's moment.... _Sasuke thought, his head down casted. He gently pushed the blond hair from the now dubbed Naruto's face. The gymnasium was silent as the two conscious boys got their bearings. Sasuke and Neji straightened their clothes and hair while looking around for Naruto and Gaara's things.

"There it is..." Sasuke pointed, feeling oddly sad. He wasn't sure if he was sad because the blond had a redhead lover or because the stupid redhead was still breathing.

"How are we going to get those?" Neji asked as he looked up at the bookbags. They were on the top of the bleachers and the bleachers were already folded up. Sasuke looked up too then suggested that they used to rungs on the side as a ladder.

_Damn... _they both thought at the same time before discarding their shirts and beginning their journey to the back packs. Neji tied his long hair in a high pony tail so that it wouldn't get in the way. He prayed that he didn't look down on a accident, hate to see how messy that would get. And the bookbags just _had _to be in the middle of the bleacher stand didn't it?

"Almost... got... it...." Sasuke strained his arms while Neji did the same. They both grabbed a different backpack and yanked.

"What are you two doing!?" Naruto's voice startled Neji into slipping.

"Damn!" Sasuke shouted and dropped the backpack in favor of catching his best friend. His hand tightened on the wooden rung that was unfortunately in the middle. And he was smaller than Neji so he wasn't lifting him up any time soon.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto running around in circles and screaming curse words.

If their lives were not in danger than he would have laughed his ass off. As it is, their life is in danger and he couldn't risk letting go of his friend. It also didn't help that Neji had a strange phobia of heights. _Oh... no.... _Sasuke thought as he remembered that tidbit. He looked down to see Neji looking straight up, his mouth in a grim line.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing!?" the blond's voice brought Sasuke's eyes back down. He could see the pale redhead climbing the bleachers and the blond coming right after him. Neither was going on the side; going straight up the middle. Either they were stupid, they didn't want two deaths on their hands, or they were stupid. Sasuke thought the latter was much more possible.

"What are they doing?" Neji whispered, his voice sounded oddly weak. Sasuke looked back at his friend and squeezed the hold he had on the white hand.

"They are coming up. They are only six feet away now." Sasuke told him. The brunette blinked for a second as he let the words sink in. Then he did the unexpected. He turned those large, white eyes to look down. _... why does fate hate me? _Sasuke thought as Neji's eyes widened so slightly that only he could detect it and his pale hand got sweaty. The normally composed face was looking an odd shade of green.

"Neji... Neji? Its okay... just look at me..." Sasuke said, watching his friend began to hyperventilate. That's not the best thing to do when you are more than fifty feet off the ground.

"Sasuke! I'm don't want to fall. I don't wanna fall." although his voice wasn't loud and he wasn't crying there was a hint of hysteria there. This was the closest that Sasuke had heard the cool voice being scared after fifth grade. His fright was making his hand very slippery.

"I have you... don't worry." the cold voice spoke. Sasuke looked down to see the redhead wrap a thin arm around the waist of his best friend. _Wait... where is Naruto? _the black haired boy pondered before a warm hand encircled around the one that was still holding for dear life.

"Hello!" the blond smiled ear to ear, the blood on his forehead forgotten.

"Hey, tell your boy to let go so Gaara can get him." Sasuke was too busy being scared of falling for him to register what Naruto had really said. It seemed that the redhead wasn't the most patient person and was trying to yank the brunette off of his best friend.

"Stop being a little uke, thats duck ass' job!" the boy hissed. Sasuke's mouth fell open as he released the hand holding Neji to say something or another to the rude redhead. He had let go of Neji's hand. Everything went silent as Neji's mouth gaped open and he looked up at Sasuke who was now clinging to Naruto's hand.

"You puke on me and I'll clean it with your lovely hair." the redhead growled as Neji clung to him, dragging him down slightly. _Must be the only person that can compliment and insult at the same time..._Sasuke didn't have time to worry about his friend when he was being lifted into strong, warm arms.

He looked into the bright blue eyes and felt as if he were flying in the sky on a clear day. The arms around him were so warm. He slowly left the eyes and looked at the small-ish tanned nose to the whisker like cheeks. And finally to the full lips that were pulled back in a smile with straight white teeth. The full kiss-able lips moved and Sasuke watched each little notch. He was upset when they suddenly turned down into a large frown.

_Why is he frowning? He shouldn't be frowning. Is it just me or is his mouth getting too close for comfort? _Sasuke's last thought was the one that snapped him out of his gaze. He blinked just in time for Naruto's face to be two inches from his own. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

"Are you okay? I hope Gaara didn't hit you too hard," he murmured. Sasuke gulped at the worry in the older's voice. What should he say? His mind was in a jumble and thoughts were bumping into one another.

"Erm... who is that bastard anyway?" was the first thing that he could think of. Naruto's eyes flashed in anger and Sasuke felt his stomach drop. So the redhead was his lover. Then the anger was gone and replaced by that smile again. The smile that should never leave in the first place.

"That 'bastard' is my little brother, Gaara. We are really close! We don't even date anyone without clearing it with the other!" Naruto stated. Sasuke's mouth fell to the ground. That redhead was Naruto's brother?! He mentally compared the two.

Gaara's skin was extremely pale and had the look of a china doll. His face was devoid of emotion and his sligthly pink lips were set in a line. He had large pale green eyes and a round face. Red hair that went just above his neck. And a tattoo on his forehead... the two looked nothing a like. The redhead was too pale and mean looking.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Here's a picture! Why did you think... ew... did you think him and I were boyfriends!?" Naruto screamed suddenly. Sasuke blushed deeply as he looked at two little boys. They were both smiling happily and Sasuke could see the similarities: round face, button nose, large smile, messy hair.

_I wonder what happened to make him lose that smile..._Sasuke thought. He quickly dismissed the thought, telling himself that he didn't care. Plus Neji seems to be incredibly attracted to the little redhead... he'd figure it out. Sasuke had been so absorbed with the picture that he hadn't notice that Naruto had carried them to the ground. He smiled slightly and handed the picture back.

"Why were you two fighting?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's face went slightly red as he looked towards his brother who snatched the bookbag away from the blond. Sasuke felt a twinge of anger at the boy being mean to Naruto. The blond just chuckled sheepishly.

"Heh... heh... I uh... sorta s_tole _his cookies and then threw the rest in his bookbag and threw them both on the top bleachers... then he punched me in the face..."

"Cookies?" Sasuke turned to the redhead who was now munching on a cookie. His face was round and his eyes large and shining. Neji had a small drip of blood coming from his nose as he looked at the too uke looking boy.... pervert.

"You see, Gaara is very possesive of his cookies." Naruto explained as if Sasuke didn't get it by the way the boy was devouring the poor thing. He licked his fingers with the bit of chocolate.

"Then why would you steal them?" Sasuke asked. It was the redhead who answered him. His face was no longer chibi since the cookies were gone.

"Because a) he's an idiot and b) he was hungry," Gaara cut in, throwing a glare at Naruto. Naruto just chuckled again. He didn't seem to mind the whole 'little brother is evil and can probably hand my ass to me in a fight' vibe.

"I don't like you...." Gaara stated, missing Naruto's sad expression. Sasuke felt his heart drop, Naruto had said that they didn't date people unless they both like them.

"However... he likes you and I like long hair over there. So you two can date... now come here..." Gaara grabbed Sasuke's equally small hand and pulled him far away. He pressed him into the wall and leaned close to his face so that his glare was fully burning Sasuke's skin.

"Look here... I don't care if you have good intentions for my older brother or if you act on these intentions. However... if you dare hurt him... and I mean in any fucking way... I will not hesitate to kill you... and I do mean kill you. I know more than fifty ways to dispose of a body. You can ask that bitch Sakura on how serious I am. She once dated Naruto for a month and then dumped him flat on his ass for some guy named Sai.... she was in the hospital for two whole months." A fond little smile crossed the pale mouth before he continued.

"And that was because Shukaku and Kyuubi, our adoptive fathers, got me off her before I went crazy. That was actually the day we decided to both like the person before consenting. If you can make Naruto smile like my sunny desposition can then I'll tolerate you for more than ten minutes... be fucking greatful." He walked away to Neji who was getting a similar speech spoken to him.

_Someone's cranky... maybe he should get another dose of cookies,_Sasuke thought. He went back to Naruto who was smiling. It was then that Sasuke remembered where he had seen Naruto. The boy was a waiter at a very expensive restraunt. He always looked so yummy in that tightish outfit and large smile. The raven haired boy remembered seeing a redhead chef too.

His family may disapprove slightly on their relationship but it didn't matter, the blond was intresting... and his friend was happy with his little... evil firecracker. Everything was great.

~End Flashback~

"You wouldn't be able to tell that Neji is the seme..." Gaara murmured, clearly thinking about the same incident. Sasuke shuddered and shook his head at the thought of the two males fucking. It was disturbing.

"Gaara you want to go for a walk with me?" Sasuke hated to admit it but Gaara was better than walking alone at such a late hour.

The redhead nodded silently and they started to walk in silence. The Uchiha wasn't sure how Gaara did it... he had hardly said a whole sentence and suddenly there Sasuke was, spilling out everything. From thoughts to worries, dreams to wishes. There was something about Gaara that Sasuke liked... almost the only thing: the boy didn't interrupt or talk very much. He was free to say what he wanted and to talk as long as he wanted. Heaven.

"Basically you think my brother either doesn't really love or you aren't sure if you love him." the redhead nodded after awhile. Sasuke nodded.

"You two haven't fucked, have you?"

Another thing about Gaara that Sasuke was learning to like... he was blunt. There was no beating around the bush or stalling, there was no secrets held back. And there was something about Sasuke that Gaara was learning to like: he didn't get embarrassed easily. There was almost nothing that anyone could say that would fuck with his mind... unless it came from Naruto's mouth.

"No we haven't... had sex." the black haired boy refused to be crude. The redhead tilted his head as he studied the slightly older male.

"Well then... maybe you should have sex then try to say the words over."

"Gaara... I'm not sure if he really loves me or that I love him... besides I can't even say those three words..."

"Okay... then practice on me."

Silence.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple of times and started their whole conversation over in his head. He wasn't sure if he missed something or if the redhead was tumbling back into insanity.... either way it didn't make sense. _What am I supposed to practice with him? Fuc- sex? _he pondered.

"Just pretend I'm Naruto and say... I... love... you..." the pale boy sounded each word out slowly, making sure his lips shaped out each letter. Sasuke blinked once again before sighing and taking a deep breath. He envisioned Naruto in front of him with taht wonderful smile and sexy body.

"... I... lo... love..." Sasuke trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He slumped against a tree, just realizing that they had ended up in the middle of the park. _Its useless... maybe I don't love him... _he thought sadly.

"Uchiha would it help if I prove that he really loves you?" Gaara asked suddenly. Sasuke looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded.

He missed the evil glint in the shorter's eyes. Sasuke let out a startled yelp when he was suddenly laying flat on his back with a little redhead on his lap. Gaara had him pinned to the ground with a mischievous grin on his face that was definitely related to Naruto.

~Sasuke POV~ ((random but i feel like POV-ing))

"I'm proving to you that he truly loves you. And you love him" he whispered and leaned down so that he was inches from my lips touching his. I feel panic seep into my system and my heart goes into over work.

This isn't good! I didn't even know that he liked me like that! Did he not love my friend? I find myself angry at him for (trying to) cheating on Neji with me! And I'm going out with his brother no less, how evil could you get. He had me pinned to the ground even though he was small.

"I love Naruto..." I whispered in a low voice. Wait... oh... my God! My eyes widened with realization. I just stated that I love my boyfriend. For anyone else this is nothing. But for me... even if it was a whisper, I still admitted it! I love Naruto, now if only I can say it out loud and to the face of the blond.

I was so proud of myself that I didn't even notice that Gaara was helping to my feet. The redhead that I now like in some type of manner, brushed the dirt and leaves off my clothes.

"See... I told you that you loved him." Gaara seems a bit smug. It was then that I realized that his lips never touched mine and he wasn't cheating. He had put me in a hard position so that I'd admit to myself that I was indeed in love with Naruto. _Wait... he said that he'd prove that Naruo loved me what-? _

I didn't get to finish the thought when suddenly Gaara was tackled to the ground by a blur of tanned flesh and orange. I blinked and saw my boyfriend... lover, Naruto! He was on top of Gaara and trying to choke him.

If I had been a stranger I would be running around in circles like some chicken with its head cut off at this sight. I mean, Naruto is bigger and buffer than Gaara. The redhead looked like a little angel in distress but I know from experience that he was not an angel nor in distress.

Besides, they do this all the time. Naruto and Gaara fight until one or the other gets knocked out. Then the surviving one passes out on the ground shortly after. After that its up to me and Neji to drive and/or drag the two to the hospital. Actually its the reason as to why I have the hard muscles I do now.

I know that I'm not ripped out but I can hit as hard as the next steroid filled jock could. So I guess Gaara and I are more alike than what I first thought. Sometimes I think its funny on how we both do not like each other but are just ali-

"What're they fighting for now?" my best friend seemed to appear out of nowhere. I turned to see Neji with only pajama pants on. At least know why Gaara was only wearing a shirt... Neji had his hair pulled back in a low pony tail.

He had once told me that he was eventually going to cut it. Gaara came in and pulled him into a different room. Neji then told me that he was a fool and it was too precious to give up. Of course it didn't escape my notice that his pants were unzipped and Gaara had that smug little smirk on.

"Hello? Sasuke?" Neji waved his hands in my face causing me to blink and remember his question.

"Gaara is trying to prove Naruto loves me." I stated, whispering. Neji raised a brow and looked at the fight. Gaara had somehow gotten my lover off his body and was now standing, offensive stance. How the hell does someone make a cute shirt look like a fucking body armor?

"You know... I don't feel like fighting..." the redhead suddenly stated. Neji and I glanced at each other. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I've never seen... never in my life... have either Uzumaki been the first to back down. This must be some type of historic moment! I should praise Gaara for being the bigger man or something.

"But... I have something I want you to know right now. I hate your boyfriend and I want you to no longer see him... _ever_."

No... I'm going to kill that little bastard! How could he say something like that? How is this proving to me that Naruto loves me? They're brothers who never do something without the other! He'll fucking leave me and then I'll have to hunt the redhead down and chop off his head and then kidnap Naruto so that we can live in Mexico as a married couple with roses and flowers and-

"No."

I blink. That surely didn't sound like Gaara or Neji's voice. I turned my head to see Naruto standing with his back straight and his eyes narrowed. Gaara's eyes widen in surprise (I'm sure I saw a glint of happiness). He whirled on his brother and curled his upper lip. I moved closer to Neji who was watching the show with earnest, his legs tensed so that he'll eventually stop the fight.

"What did you say?" the redhead's voice was low and deadly.

"I said no. I will not leave Sasuke. He's my lover and I love him. Get bent... and don't forget that we have to pay rent tomorrow." Naruto stated. Gaara blinked for a moment before striding into Naruto's face. My blond tensed as his brother whispered into his ear.

"You... bastard." he said suddenly. He didn't look angry so I'm guessing Gaara told him something that made Naruto have an epiphany. And usually Naruto's epiphany were not so great. Like when he hit the age of three and had an epiphany to eat ramen and only ramen. Which makes me wonder on how he got suck a rocking body. That fast food stuff cannot be good and most times I have to force vegetables down his throat.

"Told you I could prove it." someone whispered. I blinked and realized that Gaara was standing right in front of me. I have to stop zoning out like that! I nodded to him and watched him grab my best friend by the hand and drag him a few feet before stopping.

"Neji and I are going on a vacation for about one week. Maybe two if I can find the right toys.... we'll be packing today and leaving... tomorrow... right Neji?" the redhead turned to my friend.

Neji gulped and I could tell that all thoughts had flew from his head and he only nodded because that was what Gaara was doing. _So whipped... what is wrong with semes nowadays? _I thought. I know that Naruto is whipped with a captail W. And... wait! What the hell!?

"We have school!" I shouted. Gaara rolled his eyes and folded his pale arms.

"So? Neji and I both have A's. And most of my teachers are scared I'll shoot them for failing me." the redhead muttered. Neji smiled at me before shrugging and the two retreated back into the trees and back to the apartment. I sighed and shook my head. We wouldn't be able to change their mind. I turned to look at Naruto who had this smile and calculating look in his eyes. I wonder what Gaara told him...

~The End~

**Okay the reason why this is so long is because I was going to put a lemon scene in it... however... its TOO damn long. If you read all of it then you should be proud cuz I would have said 'No.... no! Bad Naachan! Bad.' By the way this and another two are request. Otherwise I wouldn't post this. Also I won't update until I have another chapter idea... and the other reason is on the bottom of my profile picture. It's in bold. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
